


My Little Fire Baby

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Fantastic Four (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Riding, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Ma'am kink, Mommy Kink, Punishment, Rope Bondage, dom female reader, sub johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You punish Johnny.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Female Reader, Johnny Storm/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	My Little Fire Baby

“Awww babe come on it wasn’t that bad.” Johnny whines.

That is until you push him down with your high heel. He goes down with a gasp. He had already been pleading in a silly manner on the floor so what did he think would happen when he put himself in danger on a mission?

“We can agree to disagree little boy.” You raise an eyebrow at him, daring him to snark back.

He swallows thickly as he lays there on the floor of the apartment you both share in the baxter tower. You can just tell he’s thinking of what to say to this. The human torch he may be, but even he could be harmed if the villain had the right magic, like today. Johnny had nearly gotten seriously damaged and you were not in the mood to hear him say it was no big deal.

Watching him get knocked out and his powers nearly taken away was all that could play in your mind. You had set the villain of the week on fire with your own blue fire powers and taken him out, but still.

“Babe, I’m ok.” He says softly, knowing where your mind is.

You press down on his chest more because you can and he hisses, but his hands grip your ankles lovingly, “Still, you need to be punished.”

You smirk softly and he sees it in your eyes, and you see in his eyes he knows how this night is going to go and he nods eagerly, it’s been a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you get him how you want him, kneeling on the floor, hands tied behind his back with soft ropes and your high heel rubbing over his cock, you let yourself start to relax, now you just let yourself take him in. His flushed naked body, the orange eyes as he sinks into the pleasure you give him little by little.

He really did have such a beautiful cock, and so big, such a big boy you had.

He has no hair to grab, but you run your nails over his skull anyway, adding the tiniest bit of flame to your fingertips, his gasp makes your smirk more as his cocks leaks and leaks, he’s so close and it hasn’t been that long, but that’s ok.

You had all night, “Does this feel good little boy?”

“Yes ma’am.” His whimpered reply makes you clench up in need.

You rub his cock harder with your heel, “Say sorry for making me worry.”

“I’m sorry ma’am.”

“Are you?”

“Yes, please...I need.”

You hum and just keep teasing him, “If you want to get off so badly naughty thing ride my boot.”

You rest your high heel in front of him and wait, oh how lovely his face blushes, but he does it, he shuffles forward enough to grind his leaking cock on your shiny black boots and it’s the hottest fucking thing, “That’s it, what a good boy, look at you, needy little slut huh?”

“Only for you ma’am.” His eyes peer up at you and he’s so gone on you and everything that’s happening, you pet over the top of his head, “That’s a good boy, you make me so proud, come for me darling, show mommy what you look like when you come.”

He gasps and then nearly sobs at his sudden orgasm, you watch with wide eyes, your boot is a mess, but when he leans his face on your hip, you keep petting over his head, “Good boy.”


End file.
